Frenemies
by moonfan4eva
Summary: cute little one shot of tratie. first PJO story b nice plz! rate and review! TRATIE ROX!


FRENEMIES

_**A/N HEY PEEPS! THIS IS MY FIRST PJO STORY AND IT'S GONNA BE A WHOLE STORY IN ONE CHAPTER THING! SO IF YOU KNOW HOW TO GET CHAPTERS LET ME KNOW! ANY WAY SO YOU KNOW THE DRILL RATE AND REVIEW! SORRY IF IT'S SHORT! OH BY THE WAY YOU PEEPS OUT THERE IN FRONT OF THE COMPUTER NEED TO GET A LIFE! JUST KIDDING! PEACE AND ENJOY! - MOONFAN4EVA!**_

_KATIES P.O.V_

It was my first day in 5th grade at Roosevelt elementary school and I had a cute little dress that was purple with white polka-dots my knee length hair was pulled back into a ponytail and I had purple sandals that were perfect for running in. As I got out of the car I saw 2 twins get out of the car next to my dads. They had curly blonde hair and blue eyes just like me, "bye dad! Love you!" he waved good bye and drove of.

_TRAVIS' P.O.V_

"Hey Conner, look it hot chicks alert!" I said pointing to the girl in the polka-dot dress and her friend. Personally I liked the girl in the polka-dot dress better. So being ourselves we walked up to them and I said "hey I'm Travis and this is my brother Connor. What's your name?" "Oh, um, hi, uh, my names Katie. Katie Gardner." She said shyly. Her blue eyes sparkled she suddenly became interested in her shoes then she grabbed her friend and ran of to the school. "What was that about?" Conner asked me. I shrugged and we walked into the school.

_KATIES P.O.V_

"Katie I think Travis Stoll likes you!" my friend holly said, her waist length red curly hair was in a braid and she had a knee length blue skirt with ruffles and a white blouse with blue flats. "Don't be silly holly! He can't like me I'm to shy with people I don't know! He isn't even cute!" I wasn't even lying he wasn't cute. Okay, okay I know what you're thinking 'omg! He was smoking hot! How could you NOT like him?' and I already told you and get this through your head, I DON'T THINK TRAVIS STOLL I S CUTE! ME NO LIKEY TRAVIS! Got it? Good. Okay now that we got that cleared up lets talk about class, "Hello class! My names Ms. Angela! And today we're going to plant roses!" I smiled, I loved gardening. The teacher paired us up with our partners, I was with Travis stoll. I wasn't a happy camper. He looked at me smiled, then winked. What I did in response was something I wouldn't have done, I blushed. Immediately I turned around and slapped myself hard on the cheek. Later, outside, I picked out a perfect spot for planting it was at the base of a 15 foot tall oak tree but the plants could still get enough sunlight. So, I sat waiting for my partner. When he finally showed up I glared at him. "Where have you been?" I asked him. "Well, there was a really cute girl and-'' "so girls are more important then school?" he tried to protest but every time I shushed him. By the time we were done we had 30 minutes left. So, Travis and I played tag. Travis was counting so I ran then I saw the oak tree, I quickly climbed up and sat on the middle branch where he couldn't see or tag me. "-9,10! Ready or not here I come!" he ran around the whole field! He wouldn't have spotted me if I didn't laugh. He looked up and said "found ya!" "Yeah, now come get me, if you can!" I said teasingly. By the time he was near enough to tag me I jumped and as soon as my feet hit the ground I ran as fast as I could. 30 minutes later Travis finally tagged me. "How do you do it?" he asked, out of breath. I smirked, "you find out!" and I skipped to the classroom.

**** 1 year later****

The thing was right behind me (_a/n the thing is a manticore, carry on)_. I picked up the biggest rock I could find and threw it at the monster. Then I ran all the way to '_camp half-blood' _the place dad told me to go. I passed some weird buildings and passed out at the building that looked like a barn. When I woke up I was in some kind of infirmary, because people were tending to the wounded. Then I heard voices coming down the hall, probably expecting to see me in a collapsed form. So, I pretended to be unconscious. "- what if she's dead, Chiron? I mean she hasn't moved in three days! 3 days, Chiron!" Travis said. "Are you worried Travis?" a voice, the mysterious Chiron probably, answered. That's when I spoke, startling them. "You know, I have a name." then I saw Chiron, he was half horse and half man. "Whoa, wait! You're half horse?" he nodded. "So, Katie maybe you could look around at camp." Travis said. I shrugged and slid out of my bed. I saw the cabins, the archery range, the forest, the canoe lake, the arena and finally the mess hall. I sat at the Hermes table with the new people and the children of Hermes like Travis. As soon as I sat down a holographic image of a weaved basket filled with gardening tools and plants popped over my head. "All hail Katie Gardener. Daughter of Demeter, goddess of harvest and agriculture." Chiron said. He led me to the Demeter cabins table. After a few weeks every body in the Demeter cabin was rushing around. When I asked my friend Miranda, she had brown hair that went down to her waist and she had green eyes and she was a great friend. "It's the fireworks. Every 4th of July you get a date or a really good friend and watch them together!" "Oh thanks Miranda!" she shrugged like it was nothing, and it was the 4th of July tonite! Oh well, always have next year. Then I heard a knocking on the door, "Katie? Katie?" "What travis?" I asked as I opened the cabin door. "Did you put more bunnies on the roof again?" "no." he said. "Then what do you want?" "I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the fireworks with me." He said. "No jokes?" "No." "I don't trust you." I said slowly backing away. He grabbed my arm "please trust me." "okay." I said. He smiled and said "great. I'll come back at 7." I closed the door and got ready. I put on a white tank top and a small blue jacket with a pair of ripped blue jeans and my ankle length black high heel boots. I put a black hair band in my hair so it wouldn't fall in front of my face. At seven Travis came back, and looked exactly the same. "Hey, ready?" "Yeah, you look really nice." Travis said completely awed at my quick throw on ensemble. "Thanks." I said. So, we went to the beach and watched the fireworks for 45 minutes then I said "travis, I have a question." "Yeah?" "Are we here as friends or like, you know, like a couple?" he shrugged. "This is a joke isn't it?" I asked "Katie, no it isn't—trust me." "You think this is funny? Well then laugh at this! You're a joke, Travis!" I said with tears in my eyes I stood up and ran all the way to the strawberry field and I hid amongst the strawberry plants and cried and cried my eyes out until travis found me. My hair band had fallen out so my hair covered half my face. "Katie, you okay?" "No! I'm not okay! Get away from me jerk!" I screamed. And got up my curly blonde hair was dirty now. Travis grabbed both of my arms, "Katie listen to me!" "No!" I ripped my arms out of his grasp and ran to the forest but I didn't stop there I ran and hid in a dark cave, I heard travis pass. "Katie? Come one, Katie! Give me one more chance I promise I'll be better!" I opened my mouth to say "so it was a joke!" but a hand clamped over my mouth. "Come quietly or you die." A mans voice said from behind me. He held a knife up to my throat, I whimpered at the sight of it. _**A/N- DOES SHE MAKE IT? OR DOES SHE DIE? (EVIL LAUGH) SORRY! IM TIRED RIGHT NOW SO MAYBE ILL RIGHT A SEQUAL TO IT. SORRY ABOUT THE CLIFFIE BUT YOU KNOW, OH P.S **__**RATE AND REVIEW PLEASE!**__** THANKS! –MOONFAN4EVA (ROCK ON TRATIE FANS!)**_


End file.
